Misunderstanding
by Oasiso
Summary: Sequel to No Escape. Woody is acting weird. Jordan sees him woth another girl and runs. Will Woody find her and get her to come back and who is the girl?


**Crossing Jordan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Samantha nor do I own the Pogue or The Golden Retreat.**

**A/N: I don't know how far Portsmouth is from Boston, I'm just guessing.**

As Woody walked down the hall of th Boston Morgue, Jordan openly studied trying to find out why he was being so distant towards her.

_We've been going great for a year and a half, I wonder what's changed? _Jordan wondered to herself starting to feel her heart grow heavy.

_He's not like every other person who's left you, he's proved that._ Jordan tried reminding herself so she wouldn't get the wrong idea of Woody's behaviour.

Jordan managed to put Woody to the back of her mind and went back to work.

Garret had forced her to start on the ever growing piles of paper work on her desk before she could go back out into the field.

_1 Hour Later..._

Jordan only lasted an hour before her mind wondered to her relationship with Woody.

"Jordan, I'm going to lunch down the road, do you want to come?" Lily her friend and colleague asked her.

_Should I? It might take my mind off Woody. But then again Lily could pester me about my lack of progressin decreasing my paperwork. Oh what the hell!_

"Sure why not?" Jordan decided after thinking it over.

Jordan grabbed her coat and bag and followed Lily out of the Morgue.

Lily stopped in front of a casual cafe and went inside to get 2 menus.

When she came out Jordan had seated herself at a table where she could have a 360º view of everything going on around her.

"Hi! What can I get you today?" a bubbly, red haired waitress asked the two silent friends.

After they ordered they spoke about nothing in particular, carefully dodging the subject of Woody and Jordan.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy it." the bubblt waitress came back with their meals, bursting the shield Lily and Jordan had on their conversation.

"So what's going on?" Lily probed.

"Nothing why?" Jordan defensively answered.

"Because you did hardly anything in your office, you day-dreamed most of the time" Lily pointed out what Jordan already knew.

Jordan heavily sighed getting ready to Lily what was bothering her.

"It's Woody, he's been distant lately." Jordan explained.

"Maybe it's something at work and he doesn't want you to worry about it." Lily tried to reason woth a worried Jordan.

"No that's not it, he always tells me what's going on at work, even of he doesn't want me to worry about it." Jordan shot down Lily's suggestion.

"Maybe you should just ask Woody what's bugging him." Lily advised knowing Jordan wouldn't do that for fear of rejection.

"Hmm." Jordan replied.

Lily took sip of her drink and looked to her left and choked on her drink.

"Lily are you ok?" Jordan asked while looking at her weirdly.

"Yep, why dont' we get out of here?" Lily tried to sound casual but Jordan picked up on it

"Lily what is it?" Jordan firmly asked her, leaving no room for argument.

Lily quickly looked to her left to see if Woody and the mystery girl who he was previously hugging were still there before going to answer a now worried Jordan.

Unfortunately for Lily, Jordan saw her look to her left and followed her gaze only to find her world come crashing down around her.

"I, I gotta go." Jordan choked out before running straight towards Woody.

"Oh my god." Lily gasped. This could only turn out bad.

Jordan stopped right in front of Woody and the mystery girl.

"So _this_ is why you're being so distant towards me.What you couldn't just tell me? You're a coward _Woodrow._" Jordan yelled at him while spitting out his name, by then she had attracted the curiousity of quite a few passerbys.

"Jordan, no, this isn't what it looks like." Woody tried to tell Jordan but she wouldn't listen.

"What's so special about her that I can't give you?" Jordan screamed at him, getting sympathetic stares from a group of old women who were standing to the right of Jordan.

"Jordan..." Woody started but trailed off.

_I should have known he was like everyone else_ Jordan berated herself.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked the girl with a cold, hard stare.

"Uh..." the mystery girl went silent under Jordan's stare, but she soon recovered.

"Sam, Samantha Greenwood." the girl informed Jordan with kind eyes.

"Well I hope you and _Sam_ are happy together, just don't expect me to attend the wedding." Jordan spat at the two stunned people standing before her.

Jordan stood there for 2 seconds just staring at the two of them before she ran, faster than she did a year and a half ago, no way was Woody going to catch her this time (not that he even tried.) She was gone.

Lily watched with the horrible events unfold with tears in her eyes.

She got her cell phone out and dialled Garret's number.

"Garret." he answered the phone.

"Garret we have a problem. A big problem." Lily rushed out.

"Lily slow down. What's the problem?" Garret asked her.

"Can you get Nigel and Bug for me? And hurry!" Lily demanded rather than asked Garret to get them.

Garret went off and got the boys and the three went to a now very distraught Lily.

"Ok Lily, they're here what's up?" Garret asked even though he knew deep down what the problem was.

"Um...Jordan was spaced out about something so I took her out for lunch. She told me something was bugging Woody, I tried to convince her it was nothing but she wouldn't listen..." Lily trailed off.

"Lily, what did Jordan do?" Nigel asked her now very worried for his friend.

"I, I saw Woody with another girl, Jordan saw me looking and ran up to them and started yelling at them and then she just ran." Lily finished.

"I'll kill him!" Garret muttered to himself but it was loud enough for the other 3 to her him, they said nothing.

"Lily, where did Jordan go?" a composed Bug asked her.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I was too shocked. How could he do this to her?" Lily sighed.

"I don't know but Lily we'll find her don't worry." Garret attempted to reassure her.

"Ok, bye." Lily farewelled them and then hung up.  
She looked up to see Woody and Sam just standing there, talking.

She stalked up to them and stopped right in front of them, she was now filled with anger not sadness.

"How could you? You know what she's like." Lily yelled at him.

"Lily, it's not what you think." Woody tried to get Lily to listen.

"Oh then what it is? Because from here it looks like a couple going for lunch." She yelled at him once again.

"Hey, don't speak to Woody like that." Sam finally spoke up.

Lily whirled around to face the pretty black haired woman.

"Don't you think you've done enough for today?" she shouted at Sam.

"I..." Samantha started to defend herself but got interrupted by someone.

"Lily! Leave it, we need to concentrate on finding her before she does something stupid." Garret interrupted while looking at both Sam and Woody with a look that could kill.

The group of onlookers had increased by quite a bit.

"How did you know where I was?" Lili asked clearly confused.

"We traced your cell, Luv." Nigel answered her with a smile.

The 4 colleagues and friends walked off together down the road with a look of determination in their eyes.

They would deal with Woody later.

"Ok, I understand that Jordan misunderstood what was between us but why are _they_ so worried?" Sam questioned a guilty and worried Woody.

"Because Jordan is a runner." Woody cryptically enlightened Sam.

"Woody more details." Sam demanded.

"Jordan's had everyone she loves leave her, from boyfriends to her parents so she doesn't commit to any relationship for fear of hurting someone or having someone up and leave on her like everyone else." Woody explained but delibrately left out the running bit.

"Ok, why did her parents leave her?" Sam's curiousity was brought up a notch.

"Her mum was murdered when she was ten. She's spent her life trying to find the killer but stopped about 2 years ago. Her dad raised her but he disappers for long periods of time and comes back. He left ages ago and hasn't come back yet." Woody supplied Sam the answers she wanted.

"So why did you say she was a runner?" They were walking while they spoke, pointedly ingnoring the stares they were getting from the public but when she asked that Woody froze.

"Woods?" Sam prodded him.

"When something happens that hurts her, or involves her in some way she runs, far away, no one can find her...she just disappears." Woody then allowed himslef to break down.

"Oh God, she can't run again." Woody cried.

"So you're saying she's going to run again, disappear off the face of the Earth and her friends are going to try to find her before it's too late?" Sam asked him gently while consoling him.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"Come on." she pulled him to his feet.

"I didn't come her for mothing, we're going to help find her and then you're going to ask her." she firmly told him while leading him down the street towards their car.

Jordan ran with tears running down her face all the way back to the Morgue.

She sneakily walked into the building and hid in her office, silently packing her things away.

"Come on, we'll go get Lily, then concentrate on finding her." she heard Garret telling someone.

She finished packing and walked with all her stuff casually down to her car and then sped off to her apartment, knowing she didn't have long before her friends would be there.

15 minutes later she was driving on the freeway away from her friends, her job and the place she called home.

She was driving along when she saw a phone shop, she quickly pulled in there and went into the shop and bought a new phone, she gave her old phone to a homeless man.

She then went to an ATM and got money out and discarded her credit cards after cutting them up into small pieces. Jordan bought some hair dye from a little corner shop and then she made her way to the optometrist where she gave the man at the counter a hundred dollar bill and asked him for some contacts, before getting on the road to her new life, where she wouldn't get close to anyone. She made that mistake too many times.

Woody and Sam silently made their way to the Mordue so they could help in finding Jordan. They both were in their own thoughts – Woody was yelling at himself for being so stupid, while also worrying about Jordan. Sam was thinking about what a hard life Jordan's had and yet she was still relatively normal from what Woody told her about Jordan.

They arrived at the Morgue and walked towards Garret's office.

Woody hesitantly knocked on the door knowing he wasn't welcome or wanted there.

"What?" and irritated voice replied to the knocking.

Woody mentally prepared himself for the fight he was about to take part in before opening the door to Garret's office.

"What are you doing here?" Nigel angrily asked Woody and Sam.

"We've come to help." Sam answered for him.

"We don't need your help." Lily told them.

"We'll do our own investigation then." Sam shot back confidently.

"Why would you want to do that?" Bug suspiciously asked them.

"Because I, we want to find her because I didn't come here for nothing." Sam informed them.

"What?" Garret asked.

"I asked Sam to come here, to Boston, because I needed her help with something, I needed some feminine input." Woody finally got his composure back and filled Garret and the rest in.

"Feminine input?" Nigel smirked.

Woody coughed and looked down at the suddenly very interesting floor.

"Yes, he wanted my advice on sort of ring Jordan would like." Sam stunned them.

"How exactly do you know each other?" Garret questioned Woody but Sam answered for him.

"From the academy, we were inseparable, best friends, we haven't seen each other on like 8 years though." Sam kept on surprising them.

"Oh." Lily had the good grace to know when she was meant to apologize.

"I'm really sorry about before." she apologized feeling bad about her behaviour.

"No harm done, can we concentrate on finding Jordan though, Woody here has told me once she runs, you can't find her?" Sam quickly reassured Lily that everything was okay and then quickly went down to business.

"Right, Sam and I will check her apartment. Bug can you check for her car, Garret and Lily can you ask around, see if anyone saw her and Nigel can you trace her monile and he credit cards and if her car has a GPS check her car." Woody was now in his element.

Everyone went their separate ways to do their designated jobs.

Jordan was driving along thinking of where she was going to go when she saw a tolite block. She quickly pulled into the car park and got out. She made her way to the toilets where she applied the black hair dye and she put in her conatcts.

After that was completed she got some scissors out of her bag and cut her locks so they were just below her shoulders.

Now all she had to do was dispose of her car.

The man who owned the New & Used car shop was surprised to see a young woman come on who know exactly what she wanted.

"Hi, can I help you?" he politely asked her while checking her out.

"Yeh, you can stop checking me out." she snapped at him.

"Right, anything else?" he asked her.

"Yeh, do you trade cars?" she turned to look at him, giving him a good look of her face and her now green eyes.

"It depends if yur car is worth the price of the car you want." he told Jordan.

"Well come look and tell me which car I can have." she said to him.

They made their way with Jordan setting a cracking pace, knowing Nigel would be tracking her car soon.

10 minutes later she was on the road in her Ford GXT continuing her journey to her destination which was now decided as Portsmouth.

She had a long drive ahead of her.

Bug came up empty with the carpark, Jordan's was no where to be seen.

Garret and Lily came up with something, some people saw her walk to the elevator with a couple of boxes. She went to the carpark.

Woody and Sam spoke to her neighbours, a young teenage girl saw Jordan make a couple of trips from her apartment to her car. Her apartment was empty. The landlord said she paid for what he was owed and that Jordan told him he could lease it out again.

Nigel traced her phone, her credit cards came up with nothing, her car was also traced, they were now going to both.

"We're here." Woody announced.

Sam, Bug and Woody all got out of the car and headed to where the last known place was for her cell phone.

They ended up standing in front of the homeless man.

"You got money?" he growled at them.

Woody gave him a twenty.

"Has a woman given you a cell phone today?" he asked the homeless man.

"Why do you wanna know?" he snarled at them.

"Because the lady that gave you the phone is now missing, that makes you the last person to see her." Sam hinted.

The man hurriedly handed over Jordan's cell phone and crawled back down below his blankets.

As they were leaving they each gave him a $20 note.

"Ok, so she's covering her tracks well, we'll go down to the local shops down the road and ask around, see if anyone's seen her." Woody started off on another lead.

They made there way to the shops and asked all the people walking down the streets and the people in the shops, if they'd seen her, no one had.

"Hey look, a phone shop. If she gave her cell phone to someone she might've gotten a new one."

Bug told Woody and Sam his line of thought.

"Hello ma'am, we were wondering of you've seen this woman today?"

The shop keeper looked casually at the photo then back up at the three people standing in front of her.

"Yeh, I sold a phone to her why?" she wearily asked them.

"We need the information she gave you." Sam stared hard at the girl.

"Sorry, that's confidential." the girl said, then wnt back to her work.

"Look ma'am, she went missing a couple of hours ago, if we don't get that information, we'll lose her, for good." Woody desperately tried to get through to the girl.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked them suspiciously.

Woody and Sam both showed her their badges. The girl sighed.

"I don't know the number of the phone, she said her name was Emily Cavanaugh and she said she didn't have a place of residence yet. It was pre-paid. That's all I know." she gave them the information.

"Thank you, was that so difficult?" Sam sarcastically asked her.

The girl just scowled at her and went back to her work once again.

"Ok, she she's using her mum's name, let's hope Garret had more luck." Woody tried to remain optimistic while dialling Garret's number.

"Garret?" Woody queried.

"Yeh" he confirmed.

"Jordan gave her cell phone to a homeless man and got a new one under her mum's name." Woody told Garret their findings.

Woody put Garret on speaker phone so everyone could hear what he had to say.

"Damn! She traded her car for a blue Ford GXT, licence plate HGS 367, she used the name Lily Greenwood, the owner said she had black hair and really green eyes, he also said she lookd really freaky because of the her eyes and she was feisty." Garret told Woody his findings.

"Ok, so she's going under fake names. We have no way of finding her." Woody dejectedly sighed.

"Not quite." Garret gave everyone hope.

"Oh?" Sam replied.

"She's missing after 24 hours we can report it, well instead of reporting it we get someone to do a news report, hopefully someone will recognise her." Garret let them in on his plan.

"How are we going to get someone to do a report on someone who decided to run away instead of stay and face her problems?" Woody pointed out to everyone, getting a couple glares, some from a down a phone line.

"We make the story interesting." Garret told them simply.

The next night at 6:00 the news came on, Jordan or - as she was now permanently calling herself – Summer was watching the news when saw a sketch of what she looked like now after her DIY makeover and a picture of what she looked like before.

"These are 2 pictures of Jordan Cavanaugh who ran away yesterday after doing something that hurt someone. Jordan's family and friends need to find her as quickly as possible as Jordan needs medication or she will become seriusly ill.

The sketch is what Jordan looks like after her makeover, she is also believed to be using a fake name, if anyone has seen her pleae call this number." the news reader pleaded to the state of Massachusetts.

_Shit! They're not giving up this time._ Jordan frantically thought to herself.

The man at the reception desk of the hotel that Jordan was staying at choked on his coffee after seeing Jordan on the news. He quickly phoned the number and told them where she was.

A man sat in the corner of the Pogue drinking his scotch while watching the nightly news. The colour drained from his face and he raced out of the Pgue and made his way to the Morgue

The group were running down the hall of the Morgue, heading towards the elevator when the doors f the elevator that they were running to opened and out walked a pale, angry and distraught Max Cavanaugh.

The group stopped but Sam.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Sam demanded.

None of them answered they just stood there staring at Max.

_Who could it be?_ Sam silently wondered to herself.

Pieces of Woody's conversation earlier about Jordan flashed in her mind and she realised who the man was.

"You must be Jordan's dad, it's nice to meet you. We were just heading to the airport, someone recognised her, you're welcome to come." She walked up to him and spoke with an air of confidence.

This seemed to shake everyone out of their state of shock.

They arrived at Portsmouth 3 hours later and made their way to the Golden Retreat where Jordan was staying.

Jordan quickly paked up her belongings that she had with her – she put a lot of her stuff in storage – and rushed down to the lobby.

The man who phoned the group of searchers saw Jordan with her luggage and made it his job to stall her as long as possible.

"I'd like to sign out please." she informed the man.

"Ok, your name please?" he asked her.

"Summer Phantom." she told him her name, trying not to laugh at her choice of last name.

"I'm sorry Ms. Phantom but it seems you never actually had room here." he regretfully told Jordan.

"What? That's impossible, I have a room key and everything." she yelled at him, getting agitated.

The group had arrived and heard shotuing, they made their way to the reception desk and asked if a Jordan Cavanaugh was staying there

"No, sorry." the receptionist told them.

"Ok, thanks." Bug thanked her for her effort as the others walked off.

The man could see a group come in and go to the reception desk, only to turn around again, he assumed that was the people who were looking for the now very angry Jordan.

"Jordan Cavanaugh." he yelled, hoping that they'd hear and see her.

He unfortunately got the attention of everyone in the lobby and time seemed to freeze.

"Did you hear that?" Woody asked the group.

They all nodded and sprinted to where everyone looking.

Jordan realised she was trapped, she turned her attention to the man and glared at him, luckily for him stares can't kill people.

"Jordan?" someone who sounded familiar to her spoke.

She spun around and came face to face with her father.

Jordan pointedly ignored her dad and looked behind him to find Garret, Bug, Nigel, Lily, that Sam girl and a vey nervous looking Woody.

"Why did you run Jordan?" her father gently asker her.

Jordan laughed at him.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Max looked behind him to see 6 guilty faces.

"No, they didn't tell me." He told Jordan.

Woody made his way to the front of the group and cleared his throat, getting ready to ask Jordan what he'd always wanted to ask her.

"Jordan, Sam is my best friend from the academy, she's here because I asked her here because I thought I needed her help, it turns out I didn't." He answered Max's question while explaining to Jordan who Sam was.

"What did you need her help for?" Jordan glanced at the group and they all had smiles on their faces, including Sam's.

"Um, I needed some input on a subject. You see I love this beautiful woman, I have since the first time I laid eyes on her. We finally got together exactly 1 year and 190 days and 12 hours ago. I needed advice on what ring I should get this beautiful woman but I didn't need her advice, my heart told me." Woody told Jordan quietly.

Jordan had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry guys, I just culdn't think properly, so I ran."

Woody slowly took out a small black, velvet box.

"Jordan Marie Cavanaugh would you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"Woody confidently asked Jordan 'the question'.

Jordan froze, she had hundreds of thoughts running through her head that she couldn't hold onto just one.

Most of her thoughts were telling her to run, far away and never look back.

Jordan though spoke with her heart not her head.

"Yes."

Cheers went around the lobby and Jordan and Woody were going around hugging everyone.

Jordan got up to Sam and stood in front of her.

"Friends?" she queried with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure why not? Now I can tell you all about what Woody got up to in the academy." Sam grinned.

The group walked out of the hotel with Jordan's stuff, Jordan and Woody were walking together, holding hands.

They would soon be known as Mr Woody and Jordan Hoyt.

Forever and Always

Till Death Do We Part.

_The End _

**A/N: I know that whole news story thing probaly doesn't happen like that, but it does for my story.**

**Please Review**


End file.
